To be lucky or not to be
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: Season 1, the poker game. Things are different. The truth comes out... It has to eventually right? Bad summary but good story. Veronica/Connor story.


**To be lucky or not to be?**

_Veronica didn't have sex with Duncan at Shelley's party. Some other things change (like her real paternity)__ Celeste is the one that covered Lilly's murder; Jack doesn't know a thing about it. Aaron didn't kill Lilly, someone else did._

_During season one, Christmas,__ at the poker game._

* * *

They were in the middle of the poker game and Veronica won again when Connor said:

"You must be really unlucky in love!"

"You have no idea how much" Veronica answered, ignoring Logan's laughing.

"Tell me then!" He asked.

Everyone noticed that he was flirting with her. It was quiet obvious. He didn't stop looking at her since she walked in the room. She didn't seem to care though, and he noticed that.

She saw Duncan making a wired face and she knew that he thought about the same paternity issue. She decided that it was revenge time! If he had taken the chance of telling her, then she would have kept quiet, but now, she wanted him to feel as bad as she did when she found out alone.

Ignoring Duncan's look, she answered:

"You want to know? You choice! First love, breaks up with me without even giving me the reason; actually he never really brake up, he just started ignoring me. A few months earlier I found out that he actually might be my half brother because my mom is just the biggest slut in town. Second boyfriend? Used me to keep his parents out of his way, stole drugs and ran away with his ex-girlfriend to god knows were…"

"If I had known earlier I wouldn't have played against you!" He said smiling.

"What, do I scare the big movie star?" She asks in a flirtatious way.

"No, but maybe I can make your chance in love go up and then you'll lose and we guys might stand a chance…"

"You can always try big man!" And at that real moment, they all thought that she was the closer to Lilly as she could get. All Weevil could think was that Connor Larkin was already deep into the girl and that there was no way for him to go back at his normal life, just like him with Lilly.

They seamed to both have forgotten that they were not alone. They went back to reality when Logan said to Duncan quite loudly:

"Your sister! Man, why didn't you tell me?"

Veronica cut Duncan who was about to open his mouth to say something and answered for him:

"Because he doesn't like confrontations, you should know that by now! Anyway, Lilly knew too and none of them told me because they knew the old Veronica wouldn't have been able to take it! Don't worry Duncan, I don't blame you! The only persons that we can blame for this are our parents right?"

"To be lucky or not to be, that is the question!" Logan quoted as everybody was silent. Veronica was about to answer but she got cut by her cell ringing.

"Hey dad! Yes I am… Who? … Ok… Yes I'll tell him right now! … I always am! … Of course… See you!"

When she hung up she turned to Logan:

"It was my father, he found out that the person who is after your father is inside right now and security doesn't let him in to stop it! If you want your father to survive Christmas break, you should go let my father in right now." She said.

"Let's go take a break then. I'll let him in and you all go get something to eat inside the house."

Duncan tried to talk to Veronica but she want straight to Connor whose eyes didn't left her a second since they started to talk. He took her hand and together they walked toward the house and the food.

"You look hot when you are all PI serious!" He said to her.

"Thank you… I guess!" She answered, not sure what else to say.

She saw Logan coming in (more like running), followed by her father and the security guys. From where she was, she could see everything:

Logan talking to his father while Keith and the security guys went to arrest the girl. Logan must be telling his father than security didn't let Keith in because Aaron when and yelled at them. She even heard the actor thanking his son.

When her father left with the girl, Aaron came to tell her that her father went to the sheriff's department to take the girl in and that he said he wouldn't be back until the late morning. She thanked him and watched him going back to his wife and Logan.

She was surprised when she saw Aaron, hugging his son. She knew he was not the very loving kind of father, but she could tell that he understood that if Logan hadn't let Keith in, he would be dead by now. She noticed that Logan looked surprised too. Especially when he realized that his father wasn't acting but that he was sincere.

She also saw Duncan talking to his father (she guessed he was telling his father about Veronica knowing for the paternity issue), she turned away as Jack Kane turned toward her and decided that she didn't care about all of this right now; she turned to see Conor giving her a soda. She needed a break and someone nice who would love her without wanting to change her, someone she could trust completely.

She took the soda and they talked about pretty much everything. They laughed a lot together and somewhat, she knew that he was not acting about the way he felt about her. Of course she knew it wasn't love, not yet, it was too soon, but she felt that it could change into it if they gave it a chance…

She wanted to start over and begin something new, she liked the way Connor looked at her. She decided that she would give him a chance to make all her trouble go away.

They talked for a while about various things until they got back at the poker game. Nobody was surprised when she ended up winning all of their money. They were leaving when Connor came to her:

"So, I was planning on staying in town for a while, do you think you could fit me into your busy teen PI schedule?"

"I could try…"

"Let's say tomorrow evening for a start. I'll pick you up at 7?"

"I think I can be free! What are you thinking about?"

"I'll think of something special for a girl as special as you!"

"Ha! You know, I don't buy that kind of talk! As good as an actor as you are, I attend not to believe this kind of talk anymore from anyone!"

"Well, I'll prove you that I mean it! You'll see!"

"I guess we'll see then."

"Tomorrow at 7 then! Have a good night Veronica!"

"Good night Connor." He kissed her softly on the cheek, making her blush slightly.

After talking a little with Weevil about the poker game and other stuff (she asked him to keep it quiet about her paternity issues), Veronica went home happy.

She went straight to bed and next morning, she told her father about her date with Connor Larkin. Even if he didn't seem very happy about their 2 years of age difference, he didn't complain much when he realized the true happy smile on his daughter's face, the smile that he didn't get to see since Lilly died.

* * *

He took the mail and left. He was helping the sheriff with lots of stuff these days. Just as he was opening his car, his cell phone rang, it was Jack Kane. He didn't know why the man would want to talk to him, but he decided on answering it once he was inside his car…

Veronica was surprised when she saw Jack Kane coming into the office that morning. She thanked Lamb for needing her father's helps the whole day about some killer that he arrested in his time being sheriff that escaped.

"My father is not here today!" She told the man.

"Hello Veronica! Duncan told me that you found out about…"

"You and my mother? Yes I did!" Jack could ear the bitterness in her voice. The girl was mad at him, and he could guess that she was probably holding him responsible for Lianne leaving.

"Did Celeste tell you?"

"No! Abel Countz did! I went to see him to tell him that I have proof that he didn't kill Lilly and that I was going to find out who really did and he told me that I really was my father's daughter. I told him my father tried to help him and he told me to look in a mirror. Am I the daughter of an ex sheriff or the king and queen of the prom?"

"Veronica…"

"Stop! Is there any proof? A paternity test maybe?"

"Clarence broke into your house a week ago and stole some of your hair in your bathroom… The results came in this morning…"

"The results won't change the fact that Keith Mars is my father! He raised me and loved me like a father. And it won't change that I hate my mother for leaving me when I needed her the most! And I am not just talking about Lilly's death here!"

"Veronica, I always thought of you as my potential daughter… I wasn't really happy to see you date Duncan but you were happy together, and young, I just wanted the two of you happy, nothing else… But then you grew up and kept dating, it was getting more serious every day and I knew Celeste had found out… I've let her tell Duncan… I asked him not to tell you because I didn't want you hurt… It's all my fault, but I just wanted to protect you… I guess I've failed…" Sincerity was obvious into his eyes. She knew that he loved her like a father too.

"You… Did you open the envelope?" The bitterness was gone.

"No, I was waiting to be with you to do it…"

"Ok, too bad Lilly isn't here! She would have been trilled to know if I really was her half sister!"

"You couldn't have been!"

"What do you mean?"

"Lilly was Celeste's daughter, but not mine! Celeste had an affaire with Richard Casablanca and Lilly is the result of it…She never knew!"

Veronica was amazed! This family was built on lies! Yet she couldn't help but want to know about the results. She wanted to give Jack Kane a chance to act like a father. She didn't have a mother, but she could have two fathers right?

"Wow! Good she was never interested in Dick. This town just seems to be built on secrets!" She said, thinking about Mac and Madison's exchange at birth and all the other stuff she sees in the office.

"True. Now lets open it and see ok?" He obviously was scared.

He always had the illusion of having a daughter; he didn't want to break this illusion. He wanted Leanne's daughter to be his, because it was his fault if she became alcoholic, he wanted to make it up for Veronica.

He slowly opened the envelope and took the piece of paper out. He read it out loud so Veronica could hear too:

"It's 99, 94 positive. You are my daughter Veronica!" He was happy, but Veronica could tell he was holding back, he obviously thought she was going to be sad about it!

"Well, I don't have a mother but I can have two fathers right?" She said after a minute of silence.

"Of course you can!" He was really happy. Then he added "Are you ok? You know about the fact that you and Duncan…"

"Yes, don't worry. Now that I think of it, we could never go too far, not that we didn't want to, we're teenagers! But something stopped us… Deep down, maybe we knew!"

For a moment, it was strange. Neither of them new what to do or what to say. They didn't see Keith coming in. He stopped by the door when Veronica talked again.

"My father… I mean, my other father, Keith, he doesn't now about this!"

"Yes he does! We had a confrontation about it a month ago. He got a copy of the test. I called him before I came here; he already was at the Sheriff's department. I asked him if he wanted to read it with you, he told me that he had opened it already and that I should do it with you."

"So he wanted us to talk about it! If he didn't agree on you playing a fatherly role in my life he would have told you not to talk to me…"

"Keith Mars is a great man Veronica!"

"Yes he is!"

There was another short moment of silence and Jack said:

"You said you knew Abel didn't do it? What do you mean by that?" Keith was about to come in but her stopped and stayed behind the door. He wanted to know what his daughter discovered about this case.

"You won't like it…"

"Don't worry, tell me!"

"I found out about Duncan's disease. My theory is he came home from soccer and found Lilly's body. He rushed and took her in his arms, when he realized she was dead, he shocked and stayed that way. Celeste came home and found him in that position, covered in blood, she assumed he did it and covered it. But I know he didn't do it. I think Celeste came home early because she already knew someone killed Lilly. She probably knows who really did it and she covers for him!"

"Who do you think helped her cover it?" Jack didn't seem mad at Veronica for investigating the case.

"I don't know; I know it's not Clarence, but it's probably someone powerful… Where was Richard Casablanca that day?"

"You think…?"

"Lilly told me she had a good secret that day, it just makes sense. She found out who her real father was, she confronted him, probably wanted to go on TV with it, getting famous and all. She definitely would have love getting all the attention. Mr Casablanca thought it was a bad idea and got mad. It probably was just an accident…"

"I'll get Clarence to find that out! You stay out of it, it's too dangerous!"

"What? No! I can do it, I…"

"Veronica, do what you father tell you to do!" The voice came from behind her, Keith was back and he obviously heard a lot.

"Keith…" Jack said.

"Jack…" Keith said.

The two men seemed to have a silent understanding. They were both ok with the other's presence. They both cared about Veronica and that was the most important point for the both of them.

"Oh about that you two agree!" She said.

Also the tone seemed angry, she looked amused.

They both smiled at her.

Then Keith turned toward Jack and said:

"Jack, I bet our daughter didn't tell you she is having a date with Connor Larkin tonight! I already talked about it with her, but you can do it too you know!" Jack smiled. Keith was giving him part of his father power over Veronica. Keith was willing to share her with him and it made him happy.

"Also I will feel better when going out of town now! She won't be alone!" Keith added, making Veronica and Jack smile.

"You know he is 2 years older than you right?" Jack said looking at her.

"Yes, but it's nothing serious for now, just a simple date. He picks me up tonight at 7."

"But it will become serious! You are an amazing girl and he noticed it. He'll want something serious! I saw the way he looked at you yesterday night at the Echolls." Jack was really fatherly and it made Veronica smile. Yes, it made her happy to have 2 fathers, both caring for her.

"I'll take my teaser! He won't go too far tonight!" She said. Then Keith came out of his office with a file:

"Ok, I'm going back at Lamb; the guy has been seen near Neptune and we think he might want to kill again in Neptune so…" And he left, leaving his only daughter with her real father.

"Are you going to tell Celeste?"

"That you are my daughter? Yes. That you know it? Yes. That you are investigating her? No. That I think she covered Lilly's murder? No."

"Who is going to know that I am your daughter?"

"It's up to you Veronica. I don't mind people knowing the truth, but if you want to keep it quiet…"

"Well, maybe we can keep it quiet for a while, give Duncan and me the time to adjust and getting used to being siblings, then you can let the word out…"

"Ok then! It will be just You, Keith, me, Celeste, Duncan, Logan I guess as he was there yesterday and I know that Duncan and him talked about it, and …

"Wallace, Weevil and Connor know it too. Wallace is my best friend and I am going to tell him. Connor and Weevil were there yesterday so they heard it. But I am sure they won't say anything!"

"Well, if you trust them, so do I! Look, it's almost Lunch time. Want to go eat something with me?"

"Sure, why not!"

They left for Veronica's favourite Italian restaurant. On the way there, she told her new father about Celeste making Clarence taking surveillance pictures of her. Jack got mad and Veronica told him that it didn't matter, that she was sure that her mother would have left town eventually anyway.

Lunch was good, and after it, Jack gave Veronica his cell phone number, she did the same, and they went their separate ways. He told her that she could call for absolutely anything at any time of the day of night.

She got a call from Duncan 2 hours later and they talk a little. They agreed on going slowly into friendship. Then she hung up and went home, she gave Wallace a call, telling him EVERYTHING that happened so far in the day, then telling him about her date and hung up to get ready.

* * *

It was already 6 PM when she got home and she had only one hour left to be ready for her date with Connor. She chooses a nice short jean skirt and a white t-shirt that Lilly gave her 3 weeks before her death. The t-shirt said "I am Fabulous". She let her hair free and felt very good about the night. She felt like it was going to go well.

At 7, she goes into the living room and almost immediately, the doorbell rings. She grabs her jacket and opens the door to see a handsome looking Connor.

"Hey Veronica! You look fabulous tonight!"

"That's what the shirt says!" She joked before following him outside.

"No scary father talks tonight?" He joked.

"Nope! He is very busy at the sheriff station right know. A murderer he arrested 5 years ago escaped prison and our dear town sheriff needs his help to arrest him again before he starts to kill. But don't worry; you'll get the talk next time! Maybe you'll even get two talks!"

"Two father talk? Does it mean that you know for sure that Mr Kane is your father?"

"Yes. But if you could keep it quiet for a while I'd like it. I talk about it with him and we decided to give ourselves some time to adjust."

"But he will play a role in your life?"

"Yes! I might have no mother anymore, but I have two fathers!"

They were at the car and Connor gently opened the door for her. Once he got in, she noticed they were going out of town. She didn't say anything and they stayed in a comfortable silence until they reached the beach. He asked her to close her eyes and helped her in the sand and helped her seat down. Then he told her to open her eyes and she was amazed by the beauty of the place. They were on the beach, seating on a blanket. A few candles were around them and a pizza was delivered as they sat down.

"I figured you wouldn't be impressed by a thing such as dinner in a fancy restaurant. Logan told me you love Italian food, so I thought that you would like having a pizza with me here…"

"You thought well! The simplest things are often the best!"

"I'm glad you like it!"

It was a great evening for both of them and Veronica wasn't surprised when he tried to kiss her after walking her to her door. She let him kiss her.

"It was a great evening, thanks!" She said after the kiss.

"For me too. So, does it give me the right to ask you to a second date?" He was smiling.

"Yes it does. A second and even a third if you want!"

"So you won't be mad if when a journalist asks me if I am single I tell him I am not."

"It depends, what would you tell him?"

"That I am dating a fabulous blond PI girl and that being with her is amazing…"

"Ok, that you can say but…"

"You don't want me to tell your name right?"

"Well, yes! I know it's not easy and that if a journalist takes a picture of us together, it would be out, but I would like to keep it quiet as long as possible. With my paternity issue and everything, I really don't need to have journalists after me yet…"

"Don't worry Veronica, I understand! So, am I picking you up tomorrow afternoon for a movie?"

"Sure! I'll be happy with that!"

"See you tomorrow at 1PM then."

He kissed her again before leaving and she watched him leaving before going back to her house.

* * *

When she came in, she saw her fathers seating together, obviously waiting for her. She guessed by the look on their faces that they heard her behind the door and she didn't wait for them to ask any questions, she told them what they did, and even if she knew they heard what they talked about behind the door, she repeated it to them.

"Ok, well, thanks for the coffee Keith, I'm going to go now or Celeste might come to you thinking that I am cheating on her again."

"Oh yes, tell him that as Leanne is away you decided to take Keith Mars as replacement! I would love to see her face then!" Joked Veronica as Jack kissed her goodbye on the forehead, just like a father would do.

"I doubt she could believe that honey!" Keith said.

"Don't worry, I'll find an excuse! Be good, I'll come by your office tomorrow so the three of us can have lunch…" Jack said.

"Oh yes, great idea. I bet the two of you decided that when I told you Connor and I had a date planned for tomorrow afternoon. Two talks! Great!" Veronica complained happily.

"Don't worry princess, I'll be nice!" Jack said as Keith was handing him his coat.

Princess… Her new found father gave her a nickname, it meant that it was now official, he accepted the daughter she was for him.

* * *

The next day went by pretty fast, so did the Christmas break time. She spent it all between her dads, her brother, Wallace, her job at the office and Connor. It was getting pretty serious and she was anxious at what would happen next.

Before she realized it, it was time for her to go back to school, and even though Duncan and she decided to just let it be and be natural toward each other, she knew that people would talk and that it would soon be time for the news to be out.

Jack had already told Celeste that he wanted to be a part of Veronica's life and Duncan had taken his father's side. She was going to have dinner at their place every Friday night, she had now a room that Jack was redecorating and she was going to stay there every time Keith was out of town.

The changes were big but she was pretty happy with them. She just wished Lilly would be there to live it with her, but she knew that the truth would be out soon. Clarence didn't have much time to work on it yet, but she knew he had started and that he used her leads. Jack had brought him to talk with Veronica about what she knew about the case and he told her that as she was a Kane, she could call him if she needed him. Now he was on speed dial. Just like Keith, Jack, Wallace, Connor, Weevil and Duncan.

Here she was, in front of her brand new car (Christmas gift from her new father that wanted to make up from all the time that was behind them). It was a black Saturn (Of course, I won't change that fact). She loved it and she knew that it wouldn't break as often as the LeBaron. She had asked Weevil is opinion and he told her that it would be the best car for her.

She had seen Mac during the holydays and had told her everything about her dating Connor Larking and being a Kane. She was supposed to meet her and Wallace in the parking lot so they would give her some support.

When she arrived, she saw Dick and suddenly, he being Lilly's brother was obvious. She smiled at Duncan and was surprised when Logan and he walked toward her.

Duncan told her that they were just showing everyone that now they were friend and that they better be nice with her, nothing more!

Also Logan added that Connor, which was living at his place (Lynn was his Godmother), told him that if anything happened to her he would be hold responsible, so as he wanted his pretty self alive (for the ladies of course), he decided to watch over her.

This comment got him laugh from Veronica, Mac, Wallace and Duncan.

"I have to say, it feels strange, I knew Wallace had a chance to become my step brother soon because of our parents kissing each other all the time, but having my real half-brother and him around me is strange. But it feels good! I'd be twice as protected from bad guys!" She joked.

"Yeah, because you really need to be protected!" Wallace said smiling.

Neither of them noticed that Madison was hiding behind a car near them and that she heard everything they said since Logan and Duncan greeted them. She immediately called news papers and told them what she had just heard: Jack Kane was the real father of Veronica Mars and she was dating Connor Larkin.

* * *

The morning went by slowly but nicely, at lunch, Veronica sat at her usual table with Wallace, Mac, Duncan and Logan. After less than 5 minutes, Weevil came to her:

"Hey V, I thought it was supposed to be a secret!" The biker said.

"What do you mean?" Veronica answered

"I mean that if this is a secret, why is Madison Sinclair talking to journalists in front of the school about your father being Jack Kane and you dating Connor Larkin?" This shocked the whole table.

"Oh god! How does she know?" Veronica said.

"Maybe she heard us this morning…" Logan proposed.

"I am calling dad to let him know about this! Logan, call Connor, Wallace call Keith, Mac, take Veronica to the girl's bathroom until we can managed to get her out of there safely." Duncan said, bossing around to protect his sister.

"I'll get my boys, they'll help you V!" Weevil said his affection for the girl obvious to everyone but her.

"Thanks a lot guys!" Veronica said before leaving with Mac.

Ten minutes later, Duncan, Logan and Wallace were joining them. As soon as Weevil came in (15 minutes later), they walked all together toward the door to get out of there. Keith Mars, Jack Kane, Clarence Wiedman and the sheriff Lamb were all there, waiting to get the girl out of the place. Of course, they couldn't manage to hide from the journalists and in 5 seconds, they were all over them, asking questions.

Veronica got in Keith's car with Wallace and Clarence. Behind her, Jack was with Duncan and Logan. Mac stayed at school with Weevil and the sheriff. They drove by the office and Veronica's apartment to see journalists waiting for them. A lot of them were in front of Kane software too. When they arrived in the 090909 neighbourhood, Logan suggested that they went to his place, as the Kane mansion had probably lots of journalists waiting too.

* * *

When they parked, Aaron, Lynn and Connor ran to them and helped them going in as fast as possible because journalists had followed them. They sat in the living room in silence for a second catching their breath when Veronica (in Connor's arms of course) said:

"Strangulation!"

"What?" They asked in unison.

"That's what I'll do to Madison next time I see her!"

"She's evil, she'll survive strangulation!" Logan said, making his father laugh.

"Then I'll put a bong in her locker…"

"You did that already remember; only it was Logan's locker!" Wallace said.

"I knew it was you!" Logan said, pointing a finger at her.

"You deserved it!" Veronica answered

"Madison is a bitch and the president of the 'I hate Veronica Mars' club! She probably followed Logan hoping to hear him insult Veronica… or because she wanted to arras him again until he agrees to date her!" Duncan said.

"Well, I'll ruin her reputation at school so that even Dick doesn't want to go near her either. Then I'll make sure she physically suffers a lot. I'll have her grounded for life from her parents! She'll have no car, no credit car, no party… And I'll tell everyone the truth about her being exchanged at birth with Mac, that'll destroy her!" Veronica said.

"When have you found that one out?" Keith asked. He obviously didn't know a thing about that.

"When kids at school were paying me to find dirt about their parents!" She answered.

"Would Mac agree?" Wallace asked, ignoring Keith that was about to ask another question to his daughter about her 'schoolwork'.

"Oh yes she will! She wanted to say it but I convinced her not to do it because it would hurt Madison. I'm stupid; I should have let her do it! If it would have been about me, Madison would have screamed it to the world!" She said angrily.

"Well, that's just what she did isn't it?" Connor said.

Then Keith's phone rang and he left to answer it.

He came back 10 minutes later:

"It was Cliff! He said that the journalists left the office but not the apartment. Also he went to school and Mac was fighting with Madison. Lamb was pretending that he didn't see anything and he looked pretty amused. Mac said in front of the journalists that they had been exchanged at birth. She said that it would have stayed a secret if she wasn't such a heartless bitch to a girl as sensible and nice as Veronica Mars. Cliff said that it made Weevil laugh! As he was talking, I could hear the girl crying behind him."

"Well, I kind of feel bad for Madison!" Veronica said.

"Don't! Looks like she deserves it!" Connor said.

* * *

"Well, we need to do something about this! Make them leave! I don't want them all over me! I just wanted a normal life!" Veronica complained after another half hour of "How to destroy Madison" talk.

"I'm sorry to be the one to break it to you Ronnie, but your life has never been normal!" Logan said, making everyone giggle.

"Yeah, I don't think that going on stake outs and hiding cameras into the teacher's lounge is a normal activity for a teenage girl!" Wallace said.

"But the microphone into the boys' bathroom was!" She joked, forgetting for a second that her fathers were there.

"Veronica, we'll need to talk about your activities when all of this is over!" Keith said.

"I agree" Jack said.

* * *

Clarence came in and said:

"I have the last proof we needed sir! Richard Casablanca was flashed by the police right before the time of the murder and we have proof that he talked with Lilly on the phone that day. We have enough for Celeste and him to get arrested!"

"Do it then! That will get the journalists out of our way long enough to get some rest and figure something out." Jack said.

"You really want her arrested?" Veronica asked.

"Yes, she killed Lilly, she goes to jail. Even if she wasn't my daughter, I loved her like it…" Jack answered.

Then Clarence left and Veronica, Jack and Keith explained to everyone how Lilly really died. It took almost 2 hours to get the whole story to them as everyone always had something to add.

"Well, that was a nice eventless day!" Connor said as Veronica was falling asleep into his arms. Jack noticed it and gave the boy a "_Watch it Keith and I are not far_" look.

"All of you should stay here tonight; we have enough of rooms for everyone and it would be safer considering all the journalists that are waiting in every part of town." Aaron said.

"Sure thanks! Wallace, you should call Alicia and tell her you're here with me so she doesn't get worried." Keith said.

When Wallace came back, Veronica was not sleeping anymore.

"Mom said thanks and she hopes Veronica is Ok. She said it's all over the news. Veronica being a Kane and dating Connor Larkin, Madison and Mac being exchange at birth, Celeste Kane having an affaire with Richard Casablanca, Lilly Kane being really a Casablanca. The fact that she was murdered by her biological father… They say on TV that he confessed already. Apparently, his youngest son, Cassidy and a couple of other boy, had been abused by Woody Goodman in little league and it's also on the news! On CNN, they are calling Neptune 'the troubled city'." Wallace said when he came back in the living room.

"It feels like every thing that has ever been wrong in this city is going out now. The journalists are not going to leave before quite a while." Jack said.

"They might leave if E.T decides to come back in Roswell!" Duncan joked, making everyone giggle and putting a thinking face on his sister.

* * *

Veronica's phone rang and she answered, not caring about leaving the room.

"Hello…"

"Hey Veronica, it's Meg. Are you OK?"

"Hey Meg! I've been better, but it's fine…"

"I'm guessing it's not easy with the whole Duncan thing?"

"Are you kidding me? It's the easiest thing of the whole case!"

"So you would be OK if another girl came to like him?"

"You mean another girl who would be blond and probably the last nice person in this town?"

"Maybe…"

"It's great! You want me to tell him?"

"No! Don't do anything please!"

"Don't worry Meg. I won't tell my new found brother that you like him!" She knew he could hear, but knowing the two persons, they would be needing help to get together.

"You're not with him right now? They say on TV that you are stuck at the Echolls with him."

"Oh we are, but he is upstairs doing boy things with Logan and Wallace. Knowing the gossip queen Logan is, he probably tries to get Wallace to tell him all of my secrets!"

"You're probably right! So, you and Connor… How is it?"

"It's great! He is nice and sweet… perfect" Veronica said while accepting a kiss on the cheek from said perfect guy.

"Well, I'm happy for you! I have to go, my father is calling me! Don't say anything to Duncan; I don't want to push him! If he likes me, he'll do something by himself!"

"Sure Meg! Have a good day! Bye"

"Bye"

When she hung up, Logan was smiling knowingly at Duncan. Aaron and Lynn were still laughing at the _gossip queen_ comment and Jack and Keith were trying to ignore that their daughter was in the arms of a boy. Forget boy, it was a man, an actor... But she was happy so they didn't say anything.

* * *

Around 7pm, Letti Navarro came in the living room:

"Dinner is ready! I'm going to go home now!"

"It's not really safe for you to go! Maybe it would be better if your grandsons joined you here!" Lynn proposed.

"Are you sure?" Letti asked.

"Of course we are. Call them and get Weevil to bring the two youngest here. We'll wait for them to get there to eat dinner." Aaron said, ignoring the weird face Logan made when he said Weevil would come.

* * *

Veronica waited for the parents to go into the other room and said to Logan:

"Logan, you better be gentle with Weevil or what I'll put you through would be worst than a bong in a high school student locker do you understand me?" She was really scary and all Logan could do, besides ignoring the other people laughing at his scared face, was nodding.

"My girlfriend is the best!" Connor said proudly.

"You say that now, but wait until you break up with her, she'll give you hell!" Logan said.

"I'm not planning on breaking up!" Connor said.

"It might just be if you do something she doesn't like, or come home late, or lie to her… She'll know everything and give you the hardest time!" Wallace said, trying to ignore the death glare he was receiving from the PI girl.

"You know, he is right, maybe you should just break up with her now and forget you ever though about dating my sister!" Duncan said, half laughing.

"I'm not going anywhere! I manage to win the greatest girl in America, I'm not leaving her!" That answer got him a hot kiss from his girlfriend.

* * *

When there was a nock on the back door, they were all surprised to see Weevil:

"Why didn't you come by the front door Eli?" Letti asked him while letting him and his two cousins go inside.

"Because there were lots of journalists, we had to go up the wall." He answered.

"Yes, it was fun grandma, we played spy!" The two kids said.

"I've always liked this game!" Veronica said, making Keith laugh.

"But you're too old to play now!" Ophelia said (one of the two kids).

"Oh no! I still play!" Veronica said.

"Yes, and then you call me because the tritons got you stuck in your trunk!" Wallace said. As Veronica was about to answer, Weevil added:

"Or you call me because you need some man scared out so he gives you the info you want!"

"Hey, I can manage to get it done without your help you know!" She said to the two boys, making the other laugh.

"Sure, you can do a lot without me giving you the files of every student in school! Or Logan's browser history…" Wallace said making Logan blush.

"Well, let's go and eat dinner!" Letti said, trying to ignore the kid's talk.

* * *

They all sat in the dining room and talked about divers' things. After dinner, Veronica helped Letti Navarro in the kitchen and then they all went to bed, exhausted with there day. Also Keith, Jack and Duncan made sure that Veronica's room was far away from Connor's. To join him, she would have to pass in front of her two fathers' room and it wasn't something she wanted to do… Especially since they left their doors open.

In the morning, they all had breakfast together. Wallace called his mother and she told him that the journalists left the Kane software building, the Mars Investigation office, the apartment and the Kane property too. Also they were still camping at school, trying to get info from other students.

They decided to leave the Echolls's house. They needed to confront the journalists one good time to get it over with.

Jack appeared with Duncan, Keith, Veronica and Connor. Followed by Wallace. They faced the mass and answered all the questions. Veronica didn't feel very happy in front of all these people but she faced it. Connor gave her comfort in holding her hand tighter. Jack kept smiling and telling how proud he was of being her father. He added that Keith and he had an agreement and that they would share her. When they were asked about Leanne, both Jack and Keith said that she was out of the picture. A mother that abandoned her child in a moment of need didn't have her say in this. It was the last question and they were about to leave when a journalist asked Veronica her opinion on her mother, all she said was "The hero is the one that stays, the villain is the one that leaves".

Keith drove Wallace home, and then took Veronica to the apartment.

Jack and Duncan went back to their house. They had to talk about Celeste, what she did, how things were going to work out now…

* * *

_Ok, so, here you go with a new fanfiction! what do you think about it? _

_Like it?_

_Review please!_

_And if you want me to continu it, say it!_

_Lorelei Candice Black_


End file.
